


Kiss The Feathers Of A Hummingbird In Flight

by PoltergeistPanda



Series: Footprints On A Distant Shore [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Prequel, Sora had it all along and only now understands what his power of waking is, confused af sora, soft sora, starting over after a game over is kind of like the power of waking theory au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoltergeistPanda/pseuds/PoltergeistPanda
Summary: “You should not be awake now. You never are, you always sleep while your heart recovers your power. Why do you fight? You could sleep. Don’t. Don’t fall asleep.”, childish innocence, kindness far too young to ring true, voice the same as the one in his head, only clearer, stronger, “The power, the power, echoes in the ravine, heartless, a tower, so many of them. You were stronger then. Be stronger now.”
Series: Footprints On A Distant Shore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025976
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Kiss The Feathers Of A Hummingbird In Flight

_ Breathe, child. _

**Where am I?**

_ Where you always are, child. Here, with me. Breathe, little light, you are still needed. _

**Who… are you? Where is here?**

_ Where you always are, faded one, here with me. And I am of no true importance. Your heart… You have been here too many times already.  _

_ do dom do dom do dom _

_ Your heart. Keep fighting, you still need it. You are still needed. _

**How? I… don’t know how.**

**Anymore.**

_ You have always fought. Why? Why do you fight?  _

**Someone… they are waiting for me. I have to go back. But I don’t know how. Where am I?**

_ Who are you? What is your name? _

**I don’t remember. There was a sunset and a friend, I think. she was important and her smile… I wanted to see them all smile for the last time… For the last….?**

**Time.**

Hands move around and the boy opens his eyes to pitch darkness, breathing a fight with every moment more. Illuminated by the soft crystal heart, he dares a look around, but there is nothing around. So he looks at the glowing, pink heart floating just above his chest.

It’s big, strong, but cracked in places, faint rays of light blaring through.

Tired, he is tired. Sleep sounds like such a good idea, but it’s not the place for a nap. the voice returns to the back of his mind, a faint whisper of  _ breathe _ and  _ why _ . 

_ keep fighting _ sometimes. Fight what?

There is nothing but black around.

He moves his hands, raises them over the heart and dares a careful carress over the smooth surface.

It shudders, he shudders.

This heart.

It’s his.

_ The power of waking, child. _

_ The power _

_ Waking _

_ Hurts. _

**Why?**

_ Price paid. Time rewound. Time. _

**Time. It needs time? This power, does it need time?**

_ It needs you. Price for power. every time. You were never awake before. _

**What do you mean?**

Fingers grip the heart, close over the cracks, he holds it closer, closer, curls around the glow. Something rips at his chest, the heart cracks a little bit more. 

Fear? Terror.

He should not be awake. This power…

_ The power… of waking… _

_ Sleeping…. hearts… _

_ Wake… _

_ Up _

**Wait! My heart…**

_ Wake up. _

_ The power… takes… _

Smaller, so much smaller hands close over his and he looks up. This boy… He looks familiar. Wild brown hair surrounds a small, tan face, blue, sunrise ocean blue, deep enough to drown and so very sad.

“ _ The power of waking always takes and takes and takes. You woke her and now it wants you to sleep instead. Don’t. Don’t sleep. Wake up. The power is your power, you used it so many times, child. _ ”, their fingers spread over the cracks together, “ _ You can’t use it anymore, child. Danger. Loss. You will be lost. Shattered and scattered. Hurt. Don’t give up. Don’t give in. Don’t get lost. Fight. Breathe. Wake up. _ ”

_ Wake up. _

**I don’t know how.**

A smile like the morning sun, cheeky and gentle and oh so beautiful. 

This is me, the boy thinks, this is me. This was me.

The child’s hand carefully touches his face, follows his jaw, up and up and up, until they frame his face and he can see himself in the vibrant, terrible blue.

“ _ You should not be awake now. You never are, you always sleep while your heart recovers your power. Why do you fight? You could sleep. Don’t. Don’t fall asleep. _ ”, childish innocence, kindness far too young to ring true, voice the same as the one in his head, only clearer, stronger, “ _ The power, the power, echoes in the ravine, heartless, a tower, so many of them. You were stronger then. Be stronger now. _ ”

**I don’t know how.**

Something spreads over his chest, warmth, pressure, he pushes his heart closer into himself.

The power, the power. The power of waking.

He remembers it, barely, but he does. Someone said that he has to learn how to use it, acquire it, hone it for a battle.

But this is no battle. There is nothing to fight.

Nothing but himself.

Something beats in his arms.

his heart. It’s beating, he is breathing, deep and deeper.

His young friend smiles up at him, bright, almost brighter than his heart, but new cracks appear, it’s inner light even brighter now.

“ _ Fix this. _ ”, the boy is still holding his face with one hand, the other hand over his chest, where his heart should be, “ _ Wake up. Breathe, child. _ ”

**I’m scared. I don’t know how and I’m scared. I faded.**

**Faded, I faded, I left them and I want to go back but I am scared… What if I get lost?**

That smile widens, “ _Then listen closely. Your heart will find you and you will find it. You did it once, you did it twice. You are strong, your power too, but be careful. Don’t give up. Don’t give in. Keep your heart close. Your light closer._ _Fight. Breathe_.”

**I promise.**

_ Close your eyes, child. Wake up. _

_ Wake up _

_ Wake _

_ Up _

**What if I fall asleep again?**

Freckles of light like a kiss goodbye spread over thin arms, the boy laughs, “ _Then you will come here again. But I don’t know if you will leave next time. Your heart is quite broken now. You fought well. too much, but well. Don’t fall asleep anymore, okay? You are needed still._ _And don’t promise, this is not one you can keep._ ”

“ **Who are you?** ”, his voice burns in his throat, rough and terrible.

The child smiles and points a finger. At him.

This is me, he thinks, this is me. This is my heart and we are broken.

Thank you doesn’t cut it.

Sorry, feels wrong on his tongue.

I’ll be careful is a promise freely given and barely kept.

See you soon forbidden.

So the only thing he can say, before the specter fades, before his ehart finally shatters and he closes his eyes is.

**Goodbye.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is merely me trying to fit a really dumb thought into words, because I am stupid and bneed to puit this somewhere.
> 
> So we all know sora's game over screen. We all know what it looks like, and then my brain just went WHAT IF SORA IS POWER OF WAKENING HIMSELF BACK INTO LIFE EVERY TIME HE DIES IN THE GAME!!! WHAT IF HE HAD THIS POWER ALL ALONG AND ONLY NEVER CONCIOUSLY REALIZED IT??? AND WHAT IF I PUT THIS INTO FOOTPRINTS BECAUSE SORA HASNT DIED YET AND HE IS STILL TERRIFIED OF FALLING ASLEEP AND BC SLEEPING IS BOTH SHITTY FOR PLOT REASONS AND BC HE IS AFRAID THAT HE WILL NEVER WAKE UP AAAAAAAH  
> And wrote this.  
> I like it.  
> It's strange and kinda twisted, but I really like it, it doesn't even make sense!
> 
> In case anyone wants to know: title is from "Angel" by Poets Of The Fall, it's a beautiful song, i reccomend the accoustic verson from the Alexander Theatre Sessions album!


End file.
